Running Wild
by lostangel0614
Summary: Summary inside
1. Author's note

So I'm going to be re-writing Running Wild. Sorry that it's taken me so long to get another posting up! School and work has been a bit hectic lately!


	2. Chapter one: NewFriends

Walking Dead Fanfiction

Daryl Dixon x OC

Running Wild

What if when Rick found the group of survivors in Atlanta but he had someone else that he had met up with outside of the city? What if he and the young woman he had met up with had ridden into the city? What if Daryl Dixon sees her and falls in love with her? This is a fan fic that I've been thinking of doing for a while, hope you enjoy.

OC- My character please don't take!

Averina Saint-Micelles (Averie)

Age: late 20's early 30's

Hair: Black with red highlights

Eyes: Dark blue with flecks of silver

Height: 5'2"

Chapter one: New friends

 _AN: This takes place during episode three: Tell it to the frogs. When Rick is reunited with Lori, Carl, and Shane in the camp._

Averie followed Glenn, Morales, Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, and Rick as they walked into the camp. She looked around at the small group of survivors she spotted someone she knew. "Dale!" Averie called when she spotted the older man. She saw smiled at the look of surprise on his face as she broke away from the group she had come in with. "Averie. I never thought I'd see your smiling face again!" he exclaimed as he pulled her in for a hug. Averie hugged him back before smiling sadly. "Gram and Paw didn't make it. Farm got over run by the dead." She told him as she looked around at the group. Dale noticed her unease and smiled before putting an arm around her shoulder. "I think of them as family now, you should too. If it hadn't of been for them, I would have probably have been eaten by now. Rick and Shane were Sheriff's deputies and a couple of the other guys, Merle and Daryl Dixon, are both pretty good at hunting." Dale told her as he nodded at a dark-haired man. Averie looked around at everyone that was gathered around. "Daryl will be back sometime tomorrow, what do we tell him happened to Merle?" Shane said as he looked at the group that Averie had come in with. "We tell him the truth. We left him on the roof." Rick told him looking at T-Dog, Glen, and Andrea as he said it. Averie looked around trying to figure out who Merle and Daryl were. "Merle was the crazy guy that was shooting the gun, Rick handcuffed him to the roof." Morales told Averie when he noticed her looking around. "His younger brother, Daryl, is out on a hunting trip. He's not going to be happy when he hears about his brother being left behind.

~The Next Morning~

Averie opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up and rubbed her face, trying to figure out who or what woke her up. "Averie? Are you awake?" Dale asked from outside of her tent. "I'm awake Dale, I'll be out in a moment." Averie called back as she sat for a moment longer before getting up to get dressed. She stepped out of her tent wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with the word LOVE written in pink across the front and surrounded by a swirly design. Steel toe boots completed her outfit. She pulled her hair back into a braided ponytail before she headed over to where Dale was standing. Dale smiled at her and gave her a quick one armed hug as Carl and Sophia started yelling. Averie took off in the direction of the yells, along with everyone else in camp. She watched as Rick, Shane, Dale, Glenn, Jim, and Morales started hitting it. "Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" A young guy yelled. "Look at it. All gnawed on by this… Filthy, disease- bearing motherless poxy bastard!" he said as he started kicking the walker that was lying dead on the ground. "Calm down son, that's not going to help it." Dale said watching him "what do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond." I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp," He said this as he was pulling the cross bow bolts out of the deer carcass, "Cook us up some venison. What do you think? Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asked pointing at the throat where the walker had been eating it. Averie wrinkled up her nose slightly and shook her head. "Not unless you want to infect everyone in camp." "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrels, about a dozen or so." Just then the walkers head started impersonating a fish and growling, which caused Averie to jump. "Oh god." Amy looked like she was ready to vomit or faint, maybe both. "Come on people. What the hell. It's gotta be the brain, don't ya'll know nothing?" He said as he walked back into camp. "Daryl? Slow up a minute. Need to talk to you about Merle." Averie watched as Shane and Rick talked to Daryl about what happened to Merle. She watched as Daryl got pissed off and took a swing at Rick before he and Shane tackled him to the ground. "You'd best let me go! Choke holding's illegal." Averie watched as Daryl finally calmed down and was released by Shane. She turned and walked off, she could tell that Daryl was going to be a hardheaded ass, just like Jack. She heard Daryl yell "To hell with ya'll. Just tell me where he is and I'll go get him" Averie turned back around and stared at the brown-haired man. She shook her head as she remembered another guy, same attitude just different looks. Averie listened as Rick talked about heading back into the city to look for Merle and the bag of guns that he'd dropped when the walkers had come after him. She glanced over at Dale who motioned for her to follow him. Averie sighed and followed Dale back to his RV. "Dale before you tell me that I shouldn't go into town to save the redneck asshole, you should know that I did pretty damn good on my own. I can fight those things off." She told him as she watched him head into the camper. "Averie I wasn't going to tell you not to go with them. I was going to give you this. Your paw left it with me before I left on my trip. I don't know how he knew that we'd meet back up or how he knew that he wasn't going to be with us, but here," Dale handed Averie the crossbow that her Grandfather had given her a few months before for her birthday. "I want you to go with them. Your level headed and know how to keep calm. I told Rick that he could use you with them in the city, if you were willing to go with them." Averie nodded and headed over to the group that was heading back to get Merle. Daryl scoffed and glared at her "Man what the hell is a woman going to do? Panic and cry like the little bitch that she is?" He glared at her as he climbed up into the truck. Averie had pulled her buck knife out of its sheath at her hip and eyed a fly that had landed on the wall less than two inched from Daryl's left ear. He turned to sit and saw her eyeing him as she drew her hand back and released the knife with the flick of her wrist. She heard it thud and climbed up next to Daryl as she pulled the knife from the wall she didn't spare him a second glance as she sat down. "First off I don't bitch and panic ass hole. Second I hit a fuckin' fly that was right next to you ear you redneck asshole. I'd say I'm an asset to this group." She sat down opposite of him and leaned back against the wall. The truck started up and pulled away from the camp. Averie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the trucks wall and waited.

~ 15 minutes later~

Averie felt the truck slow to a stop and opened her eyes. She saw Daryl watching her through half closed eyes. As she stretched as she stood up and headed for the back of the truck. As she exited the truck, she did a quick sweep, looking for walkers and only half listening to the conversation going on ahead of her. She vaguely heard Rick ask something about getting a bag of guns first or going to get Merle. She silently rolled her eyes as Daryl insisted that they go and get Merle first but followed along anyways, keeping an eye out for walkers. She followed close behind the guys as they made it to the department store. Averie spotted a couple of walkers in the store. She glanced at Rick, Glenn, T- Dogg and Daryl to see if any of them had spotted them. She saw that they hadn't and shook her head before she shot one and threw her buck knife, nailing the other in the middle of the forehead. All four men gave her startled looks as she brushed by them and snagged her knife. She glanced at them and shook her head. "How the fuck did you men survive this far?" She asked as she headed towards the stairs that led up to the roof. As she started up them, Daryl shoved by her and practically ran up the stairs, shoving at the chained door. T- Dogg smiled tightly as he stepped by her to cut the chain holding the door shut. Daryl shoved the door open and started yelling his brother's name. "Merle?! Merle?!" He yelled running across the cat walk and skidding to a stop where his brother had been left. He started screaming "No! NO!" Averie crossed the cat walk cautiously and spotted Merle's hand on the ground, near where the hand cuffs were dangling. She glanced over at Rick, T- Dogg and Glen feeling sick to her stomach. Daryl whirled around and aimed his cross bow at T- Dogg, causing Rick to level his Colt Python at Daryl, telling him to drop it. Averie tuned their voices out as Daryl picked up Merle's hand and placed it in a bandana. She spotted blood droplets on the ground, heading away from the hand cuffs and the door. She hopped down off the cat walk and carefully tracked the droplets towards a door that was on the opposite side of the roof. She glanced back at the group of men before letting out a sharp whistle and nodding her head towards the door. "He went this way." She called softly after they had looked at her. She nudged the door open before fishing a small Maglite out of her pants pocket and turning it on. Daryl started to shove by her but stopped when she blocked him with her arm across his chest. He glared at her and she glared right back. "We don't know what's down there. For all we know, he bled out down there and turned." She hissed at him as she notched an arrow and started down. She glanced back at the men "Follow directly behind me, don't want y'all to mess up the blood trail." She told them before continuing. They track the blood to a kitchen, where they spotted some cans of sterno and an iron on the stove. Averie was equal parts impressed and horrified that Merle had cauterized the wound that had been his hand. She shook her head as she heard Daryl and Rick arguing about what to do next. They argued for a good twenty or so minutes about whether to go after Merle or the bag of guns that Rick had dropped. She took up a post near a window, keeping watch for walkers while she listened to them finally agree to go after the guns. She listened as Glen came up with a plan and tagged her and Daryl to go down the alley with him. She followed Glen and Daryl to the alley and watched as he took off. She waited as he came hauling ass back to the alley. Then all hell broke loose as some big guys and a skinny little guy showed up out of nowhere. One minute she was congratulating Glen for getting the bag of guns and telling Rick and T-Dogg to get their asses back over to them and the next thing she knew, she was getting thrown against a wall and Glen was being taken away. She tried to blink away the spots and felt someone's hands grab her roughly by the arm and dragged her along the alley. She heard Daryl cussing under his breath and felt him shove her towards the wall. "Get your ass up the ladder now. We got walkers coming down the alley way. He growled in her ear. Averie blindly grabbed for the ladder and started pulling herself up it. "Ave, give me your hand." She heard T-Dogg say from somewhere to her right. She blindly reached out for his hand and didn't feel it. "I can't see damn it. Grab my fucking hand and guide me." She snarled blindly flailing her hand. She heard Daryl swear as he shoved her up and on to the roof of the building. She lost her balance and flailed, trying to keep her balance. She felt Daryl's hands on her waist, steadying her and keeping her from falling. She heard footsteps leaving the roof and realized that she and Daryl were left alone. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. "I got ya. Just try to relax and let your vision clear." Daryl told her gruffly. She let her vision clear and looked up at him.

~Forward to that evening~

Averie sat down heavily near the fire and let her head fall back against the log she was sitting back against. She let her eyes close and tried to forget about what happened over the last couple of hours. She could still hear the screams of everyone in camp and when she closed her eyes she could see members of the camp being torn apart by the walkers. She heard someone sit down beside her and cracked one of her eyes open to look at whoever it was. She saw that it was Daryl. He looked at her and silently handed her a bottle of water. She took it and opened it before drinking down half the bottle in one go. "That was some crazy shit, wasn't it?" He asked her gruffly. Averie nodded and looked at the fire. "Yeah. Pretty fucked up brother you have there. Settin' loose a bunch of walkers on the camp. Especially knowing that we have children here in camp." She looked over where Rick sat with Lorrie and Carol who were trying to calm Carl and Sophia down. Daryl followed her gaze and nodded absentmindedly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and watched the shadows from the fire bring out the sharp edges of his face. She turned her gaze towards the RV and saw Dale standing, keeping watch. She looked around, making a mental note of who was where. She noticed that Andrea, Amy and Ed were missing and sat up straighter, looking around again. "Where are Andrea, Amy and Ed? I know that Carol is over with Lorry, Rick and the kids but I don't see Ed, Andrea or Amy." She asked quietly as she went to stand. Daryl placed a hand on her arm and glanced towards the RV. Averie followed his gaze and saw Andrea kneeling next to a body and realized that Amy hadn't made it through the attack. She glanced at Daryl and saw a brief flash of sadness flash through his eyes before his eyes hardened again. She realized that Ed hadn't made it either. She shook her head and went back to staring in the fire. Averie felt a wave of fatigue wash over her and sighed. "I'm turning in. I can't handle any more shit tonight." She muttered as she stood up slowly. She stiffly made her way towards her tent and looked inside, checking to see if there were any walkers inside. She heard a twig snap behind and she whirled around with her knife up and saw that it was just Daryl. She raised an eyebrow at him and waited to see what he wanted. Daryl glanced at her and stepped inside of her tent, leaving her standing there, staring after him. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "You comin' or what? I though you said you were turning in?" He waited for her and shook his head as he threw his pack on the ground on the opposite side of the tent from her sleeping bag. Averie stepped inside the tent and looked at him. She rolled her eyes as she zipped the tent closed. She happened to glance outside and saw Shane watching her. She finished closing the tent up and preceded to ignore Daryl as she stripped off her shirt and jeans, changing into a pair of yoga pants and a clean tank top. She slid into her sleeping bag, noticing how uncomfortable Daryl looked. She raised an eyebrow and rolled over so that her back was to him. "You act like you've never seen a woman in her bra and panties before. You sure you ain't into men or something?" she asked, hearing him settle in for the night. "I ain't into men or nothin' like that, Just ain't used to a beautiful girl like you strippin' down like that in front of me." He told her. She looked at him over her shoulder in disbelief. "Are you serious?" She asked him. When he didn't respond she rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come to her. Across the tent Daryl laid staring at the ceiling of the tent, thinking about the young woman laying in the sleeping bag across from him. He knew she was out of his league, but maybe he had a chance with her. It was the end of the world after all. He though about how he was going to try to win her over as he drifted off to sleep.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review!


End file.
